


Locked Horns

by TheatreGirl79



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Magic, double trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreGirl79/pseuds/TheatreGirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many ways go magic go wrong with a young Loki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Horns

"Quit laughing Thor!"

The prince tried to speak, but tears rolled down his cheeks as he guffawed even more.

Loki fumed as he stared into his own face, this one filled with surprise instead of the anger he felt still brewing, especially with Thor's laughter echoing around them. "If you refuse to be of any help, I wish you would just leave." It was all Thor's fault to begin with.

"I do not see how you need my help brother," Thor finally forced out. "Can you not just magick them away? Or should I get mother?"

"No!" He didn't want to be seen as a disappointment in Frigga's eyes as well as Thor's. "Get no one. I just-- Mother said this could happen, this corporealness, if I lost control."

"And how would someone like you lose control?" Thor asked as he wiped away the tears with the back of his hand.

"If you must know, your appearance flustered me." Loki tried disentangling the horns on his helm from the ones on his doubles, but all four of them were still stuck. With a grunt, he dropped his arms to his side.

Thor sighed. "How can I help?"

"Calm me down. Can you do that? Maybe they will go away then."

Thir sat down and thought before breaking into a story of how the two of them had pranked the Captain of the Guard when they were much younger. He got so caught up in the story that Thor did not realize it had worked until Loki was sitting down next to him laughing as well to the story.

"I see you rid yourself of your doubles brother."

"Finally. No thanks to you." Loki brought his head up, glancing at Thor's face. "And thanks to you."

"Of course." A smile spread across Thor's face. "Why were you practicing a mating dance with yourself? Whom were you trying to impress brother?"

"None of your concern," Loki quickly said, a blush creeping up his neck. He stood up and hurried for the door. "I hear the cook is making her special sweet bread. First one to the kitchens gets a whole loaf!" Loki ran out the door and down the hall, Thor swift on his heels, both of their laughs echoing off the walls.


End file.
